


What you know

by BookshopLaura



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9609191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookshopLaura/pseuds/BookshopLaura
Summary: Simon overhears Raphael speaking to Magnus.





	

Simon doesn't think about Raphael like that. Well no, he doesn't realise that he thinks about Raphael like that until he accidentally over-hears Raphael admitting to Magnus that he's in love with Simon. And it sets his undead heart racing (or at least it would, if it could, but Simon can't think of any other way to describe the feeling). But it also sends a chill through him. Because Raphael's in love with him, but he's not happy about it. In fact he's pretty much depressed about it, which is totally uncool. 

"Why don't you say something?" Magnus had said. 

"Because there's no point. You know that. He's smitten with that shadowhunter..."

"Careful, Raphael." says Magnus, with a slight edge in his voice, but not much. 

"All he sees in me is a moody babysitter, who he deigns to talk to when he needs something, and could give less of a damn about..." and Raphael might be crying, but Simon's in another room so he can't be sure. 

"Raphael" says Magnus sympathetically. 

"Then tell me what's the point!" says Raphael. 

"That telling him... might help you... get over him. Might also show him he needs to be more considerate of your feelings."

 

"You think I should... break my own heart?" asks Raphael.

"I think you're doing that already, my friend. A clean break might not be as painful."

\---

That had been three weeks ago, and it was pretty much the only thing Simon could think about. Because he might not have thought he liked Raphael before, but there's something quite intoxicating, addictive in knowing that someone cares from you, is attracted to you. And Simon's never thought that Raphael was unattractive. He just never thought that someone as cool as Raphael would even look at him. So he'd written off the possibility before it even arose. And if he was honest, his crush on Clary had blinded him to other possibilities. And he'd tended to prefer women over men. 

But now, now Raphael is like a freaking comic book hero. And his shirts are indecent, and his muscles are so obvious, how could Simon have missed them. And he looks at Simon all the time, and Simon tries to hold his look or flirt with him, but it seems that Raphael is just as blind to Simon's sudden attraction as Simon had been to Raphael's. And Simon is really hoping that Raphael will get on with asking him out soon so that he can say yes, because last time Simon saw Raphael bend over to pick something up, his fangs popped out and he'd had to run out of the room. 

But maybe, maybe Raphael is finally going to say something, because Simon is sitting on the table in the reception area, slurping a glass of bloody, getting ready to go out and see Clary, when Raphael walks over to him looking around as if a little nervous, but when he's standing next to Simon he says.

"I thought we'd decided that tables weren't for sitting on."

"Well, technically YOU decided that tables were for sitting on." says Simon, but he slides off and stands next to Raphael anyway.

"Are you going out?" asks Raphael.

"Yeah, I'm meeting Clary, we were going to watch Star Wars, but she was sounding suspicious earlier, so it'll probably be 'shadowhunter' stuff." Raphael doesn't reply, but seems to be staring at the table. He doesn't look happy. 

"Look, I know you don't like me hanging out with Clary, but she's my friend, we've been friends for years and..."

"Go out with me." says Raphael, really quickly.

"What?" says Simon, because knowing he might and really hearing him say it are two completely different things. Raphael glances up at him, and he looks like he's glaring at Simon, but Simon suddenly thinks it might be fear. Raphael looks away again and seems to be thinking. Then he says. 

"I said... will you go out with me?" And then he's looking up at Simon again. Simon puts his drink down. 

"Depends where you're taking me." he says, trying to sound as cool as possible. Raphael frowns, his lips coming together in a tight line, but he's blinking just a little too much. 

"Are you mocking me?" he asks, voice just a tad too steady. And then Simon's abandoning all attempts to be cool.

"What? No! I mean, yes. Yes, I'd like to go out with you." But this earns him just as confused a look. 

"You..."

"You asked me out, and I'm saying yes." says Simon, and then, heart racing, he reaches out to take one of Raphael's arms from where they're folded in front of him. Then he's taking Raphael's hand in his, and looking at him, smiling. Raphael just looks at him, confused.


End file.
